


asshole

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: "I went through a boy-toy phase, among other things... that's why I was so glad, Rachel came along to save me"... the night Chloe Price finally realized, that her behavior really had to change... quickly.





	asshole

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> pre-relationship (if you will)  
> so much teen angst  
> little funny but also little sad  
> 'probably' a little nasty, so skip, if ya shy
> 
>  
> 
> ... and yes, I'm giving her a fucking blanket!

"Ummh,... hello?"  
"Rachel! It's me. Are you up?"  
"Oh my God,... Chloe, no, not really... what time is it?"  
"I don't know, listen, I'm in the bathroom..."  
"Ok,... for the last time now, it's front to back, _front_ to back, not back to front. Goodnight."  
"No wait!,- fuck!"

 

That asshole.

She should kill him, right here, right now. Stupid small mirror in her hand, crouching down, in front of the bathtub... not able to see anything... dang it.

A hard knock at the door. Once. Twice.  
Did she lock it? Yeah, thank God, she locked it.  
One last try... ouch, fuck! Come on, pleeease. Shiiit!

  
A slam, near the door handle this time.  
"HEY! You need help in there?" He laughed. Asshole.  
"NO! FUCK OFF!" Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Chloe pulled her worn out jeans up, ripped the fabric even more, as it already was, trying desperately to get away as fast as possible. Where were her undies?  
Shit, who cares? Leaving... abort, abort, NOW!

Also missing her jacket, Chloe stumbled through the cold rain, she didn't freeze, she just wished, the destinated house was closer. Her boots went right into every puddle, but there was nothing else, just pouring rain and herself, in the middle of the night.  
Fuck, fuck fuck- running faster, away from one place, towards another.  
Arcadia Bay was so small, yet the streched out streets could be so cruel and long, if you had to travel fast.  
How much further, through this freaking alley? There!!! She could spot the porch lights, make out the red bricks in the darkness. Thank God. She made it.  
Picking up that ugly turtle, sitting by a plant, right by the door, Chloe hastily fingered for the keys the thing was holding inside it's tiny pussy. She snatched them out and let herself in, as quiet as you can be, in wet boots at 2:30 in the morning.  
  
  
  
That asshole.

 

"OH MY GOD! Jesus- fucking Chr-"  
"It's me, it's me, here look." Chloe held up the house keys, jangling them in front of Rachel Amber's sleep drunken face.  
Sneaking into Rachel's room, without knocking first and now standing so close to her bed, she was almost on top of it, was probably not the smartest idea.  
"Hey, sorry for landing unanncounced, but it's an emergency."  
  
  
Rachel very slowly got up into a sitting position, kicking back the fluffy blanket that was covering her bare legs before, her wide sleep shirt fell over her left shoulder, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.  
Chloe had to remind herself to breathe for a second, then Rachel's tiny sleepy eyes, that were almost closed, found hers.  
  
"How can I be of service to you?"  
  
Chloe shifted, visibly uncomfortable, nervously rubbing her neck. "Something happened tonight..."  
  
Within the blink of an eye, Rachel was wide awake and alert. "Oh my God, did someone hurt you? I'm gonna kill everyone."  
  
"No, no Jesus, it's... nothing like that, no. Just listen,... so uhhh, so... uhm, I was at this bar... and there was this one dude, he just, uuh, kept buying drinks for everyone and stuff, so I thought... you know... it's been a shitty day and all..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah,- let's get to the nitty-gritty please." Rachel's voice sounded raspy as fuck.  
  
"Okay, yeah... so... so... so I sit next to this guy and we talk about his car and then he wanted to show it to me and uh..."  
  
"Chloe, for fucks sake,... you have five seconds to finish this story, before I kick your ass out and lay right back down. Go on. Five, four,-"  
  
"Okay, okay, so I went outside but there was no car... turns out, he left it at his place and was just bragging around like an asshat. And uhm, uhm, well... uh... I kinda went home with him... and ah... there was a car but it wasn't that great, so I checked out his bedroom instead... and ah,... anyway, we ended up,... you know."  
  
"Jesus... that was so worth waking me up for... what's your emergency?"   
  
"So... well... he was down for it, we were both hella wasted, so I thought, why not be a little crazy with each other..."  
  
"Chloe..."

"But uhm, ... things didn't exactly uuuh, go according to plan... so... so... uuuuh... uuhm... uuuuuuuh"  
  
"THREE, TWO, ONE-"  
  
"After-we-did-it-the-condom-was-missing-we-looked-everywhere-but-it-wasn't-there,-I-think-it's-still-inside-of-me!"  
  
"Sweet baby Jesus... wow!"  
"There. Now you know. This is why I called, this is why I'm here."  
"You... right now, as we are talking, you have a condom stuck in your-?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow.  
"You already said that."  
  
  
Rachel sighed deeply, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling, shaking her head. "I'm gonna wake up Mom, so we can take you to the hospital."  
"No... no, don't wake her up."  
"Chloe!"  
"I can't go to the hospital, Rachel!"  
"Why the hell not? Are you kidding me?"  
"Because... they will ask me questions and they're gonna call Mom... and then she's gonna ask me all of those stupid questions, that I don't have an answer to."  
"Like what?!"  
"Uhm... his name? For example."  
"Oh my God..."  
"Also, hospitals freak me out, ever since... you know, what happened at the junkyard."  
"Ok, that I understand, but... what now? Why are you even telling me this?"  
"Well... I need your help."  
"Chloe... oh hell no."  
"Please I can't reach it, I've tried."  
"Nnnnnoooooo."  
"I'll pay you", suggested Chloe "... or not", she sucked the words back in, when she saw Rachel's face.  
  
"For fucks sake... fine, I'm gonna get a towel for that thing. You can sit down on the _other_ side of the bed... where I'm not sleeping."  
"Can I borrow some shorts? I-... kinda... _lost_ mine."  
  
Another deep sigh was Rachel's answer to that. Then she opened her closet drawer and picked something out, she thought, could fit Chloe.  
Handing her the piece of clothing, Rachel actually cracked a little smile, starting a conversation with herself.  
  
" _Hey Rachel, how was your weekend? -_ Oh good, good, thanks for asking. Friday, I decided not to party or go out or anything, I just stayed home and studied, went to bed really early, had a very nice dream about a cat, slicing up some donut, ... and then Chloe Price came over in the middle of the night and asked me to pull some guys old cum out of her vag."  
  
Chloe grimaced. This was not embarrassing at all. "Sounds like hella party to me."   
  
"Yeah. Awesome. I'll be right back."  
"Uhm... Rachel?"  
"What else?"  
"Now... that you mentioned it... uhm... maybe... before you go in and uh... don't find anything... maybe... uhm... we should talk about the actual location, real quick."  
"What? What do you mean by loca- NO. Noooo! OH HELL NO! No, no no no."  
"Rachel..."  
"It's... not... it's not in your-?  
"Nope"  
"I hate you."  
"Can you get it out now and hate me later?"  
"Why am I being punished? What did I ever do to you? God damned... I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get a towel _and_ some gloves."   
  
  
  
... 

 

"Rachel? A- are you pissed at me?" Chloe hesitantly put her hand on Rachel's shoulder blade, just to feel it pushing back.  
A light shudder went through Rachel's body, as if she was starting to... cry?  
No, apparently not, because when she spoke finally, her voice was all snarky and drenched with sarcasm.  
"'Pissed'? At _you?_ Pfff, nooo, never. Why would you think that?"

Chloe couldn't speak, just mumble. "I just...I don't know. Maybe you... uhm... you sounded kinda snappy and cold on the phone already and now... that I'm here... I... didn't really think about, what I was doing... I-I just went with it, just wanted to try something... or... I don't know."  
Rachel suddenly turned around to face Chloe, fire in her eyes, burning through the darkness of the room... and definitely not the kind, you want to roast your marshmellows over...  
  
" _Try?_ Really?Let me set this one thing straight for you.You _try_ smoking pot, you _try_ bungee jumping, you _try_ walking in high heels or learning how to speak Mandarin, if you're me, you _try_ not to kill your Daddy's new twenty-two year old girlfriend, after your parents divorce, but you most certainly don't _try_ using the backdoor with some random drunken dude, you picked up wherever, who's parents didn't even bother to give him a name and who doesn't know, that he has to fucking HOLD. IT. WHEN. HE'S. PULLING. OUT!"   
  
Chloe's mouth opened, then closed... then opened again, like a fish-, or like an idiot.  
Again and again and again. Rachel's voice echoed in Chloe's head and also through her room,... so the walls were angry at Chloe as well, great.  
  
  
 

"Rachel, my dear, what is going on in there?" Two soft knocks.

Rachel gasped, realizing, how loud she'd yelled, just a few seconds ago. She got up.  
Chloe's eyes followed her, still flabbergasted, but also getting stuck on the navy blue slip, as the pretty blond girl made her way over to the door and turned the nob.   
  


Somewhere in the back of her mind, snippets of a coversation between Garret and Luke, standing by the football field, where she was hiding at the time, popped up.

"Serena Taylor came at my place last night."  
"You mean, she came by?"  
"Nope."  
"Dude, yes, finally! You've been chasing her for months now. So,... on a scale, of one to Rachel Amber, Serena scores a...?"  
Garret laughed, throwing his helmet in the air with one hand, catching it with the other. "I'd give her a solid eight."  
"Woah!"  
"No wait, maybe a seven, she doesn't have Rachel's ass."  
"No chick has Rachel's ass."  
"True."  
Both guys laughed. Garret put his helmet back on and both of them fucked off.  
  
Chloe swallowed. Back then on the field and also now.  
  
  
Assholes.  
  
  
  
"What's all that noise?"  
"I'm sorry, Mom. We're quiet now, promise."  
"We?"  
"Yes, Chloe is here. She... wasn't feeling too well at home." Technically only half a lie.  
Rachel pointed behind her back, without turning around.  
  
Chloe leaned forward a bit, lifted one hand, saying "Hey Mrs. A- oh shit, I mean... Rose".  
Oops, was she back to her maiden name yet? The two women couldn't make each other out, because darkness and a door frame seperated them but Rose's deep sigh was more than audible and answer enough at the same time.  
Rachel's Mom turned around, closing the door on both her daughter and the uninvited guest. 

 

"Great." Rachel remarked sarcastically and made her way back to her bed, slipped in, and turned away from Chloe, hiding her face, that looked kind of pale. As if she was nauseous or internally struggling. "I'm going to sleep now, if you don't mind."  
  
  
Chloe crossed her arms, then her legs, sat like a package, all wrapped up on the bed, holding herself, then uncossed both armes and legs, then carefully scooted over, just a bit, not too much, not too close, maybe just a little closer?  
  
"Rachel? Are you sad, because I did... what I did... or are you angry, because I'm keeping you from sleeping?"  
Into the silence of the room, Chloe heard quiet sobbing, Rachel was shivering, then the girl turned around all of a sudden, showing her tears, looking Chloe straight in the eyes.  
  
"I-", began Rachel and sniffled, "I'm glad... you called me and came here and told me in person. I'm blessed to have you here. With me. Safe and sound. I'm hopeful, that you're going to be okay... one day. But Chloe...? I don't think, I can take this kind of bullshit anymore... I really don't. What is going on with you?"  
  
"What kind of bullshit do you mean?" Chloe was puzzled, but reached out and wiped tears off Rachel's face, who surprisingly let her do it.

"What I _mean_?... You just went home with a _complete stranger_ , although you already exposed him as a liar and a cheap, you called me _after_ you went to his place... and... inside his bed...  
Do you even know anything about him? Anything? Where he works or goes to school? Who his parents are or if he has any friends? Could you describe him, if you were questioned by police?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. She hadn't asked anything, because none of these things mattered to her. He was just... just some asshole. Right?  
  
  
"No? You don't? That's what I thought. So what if he is actually a serial killer?"  
  
"Nah. They only kidnap pretty girls.", Chloe tried a grin but it felt wrong, especially after Rachel turned away with a "fuck you" on her lips.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I know, I... I should have been more careful, I get it. I do, I swear."  
  
"What if he wanted to take you home, just to hurt you?" Rachel's voice broke, crying into her pillow... Oh man... she was really hitting Chloe with the hard ones... but she had a point... right?  
  
"I- I said, I was sorry. Really, I am. What else do you want me to say, Rachel? What do you want me to do? I-... I guess, I'm just... fucked up like that."  
  
Chloe put her hands on Rachels shoulders, one was covered with thin purple fabric, the other wasn't. What a contrast.  
Softly shaking her, Chloe tried to get Rachel to turn towards her again and she did, but only to punch Chloe in the shoulder.  
  
"That's exactly the problem you dumbass! You do somethig and then you go 'sorry, I'm a fuck-up'. The same shit keeps happening to you over and over again and I feel like you are expecting me to fix everything somehow and I don't now how. I don't know what to do or say, I don't know, why you end up in these situations but I-I really wish, you wouldn't. I want you here, I want you close to me, but without being just a shoulder to cry on or having to pull shit out of you."  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
She went on. "I need you too, ok? And this, this situation tonight, is not what I need... or deserve, neither do you. You are _not_ a fuck-up, you are a person, a stupid person. There I said it. You are acting stupid!"  
Rachel was getting louder again, as she went on. "So stop it. Just stop! I don't mind, taking care of you, I love you. But you need to take better care of yourself first. IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD?"  
  
When did the tears start streaming down Chloe's face? They weren't there a second ago. She opend her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. So she nodded.  
Gotta answer though.  
  
"What?"  
She nodded again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
And then the invisible wall, both of the girls had been building for a while now, just collapsed in itself, as if it wasn't meant to be there in the first place.  
Chloe wrapped her arms and legs around Rachel, instead of herself, closing the little space between them completely and kissed her tears away, hoping... no, knowing, Rachel would do the same... and she did.  
 

Maybe, what Chloe needed, was someone to tell her, enough is enough, no more irrational shit, it's not working and it's not worth it.  
Maybe what Chloe needed, was someone to remind her, that she was a real person, not just a toy, more than just a walking and sometimes talking, set of holes.  
Maybe what Chloe needed, was someone's chest, warm and soft, to rest her tired head on, smelling a vague scent of jasmine, feeling the beat of a heart, that somehow perfectly matched her own.  
  
  
Thank you for that, but thank you for nothing else, asshole.


End file.
